


Your Fault

by vanillacat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacat/pseuds/vanillacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the world's only consulting detective can catch the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head. This is the first Sherlock fic I have written; reviews and comments are appreciated. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

After a particularly difficult case, the detective and doctor duo were enjoying a well-deserved evening off in their flat. John sat in his chair reading yesterday’s paper while Sherlock sat opposite him, fiddling with his violin. A comfortable silence had settled around them and the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock. Suddenly the peace was broken by a loud cough from Sherlock, who quickly cleared his throat and attempted to pass it off as a yawn. John folded over his newspaper and gave Sherlock a concerned once-over. 

“Are you all right?” John asked, looking at Sherlock with a skeptical expression on his face. 

“Perfectly fine, John.” Sherlock replied matter-of-factly; he did not even bother to look up from his violin. John shrugged and resumed reading his paper, thinking nothing more of the matter.

~*~

A couple days later, Sherlock and John found themselves in a poorly lit alley, searching for clues that would lead them to murderer they were chasing. A chilly, autumn breeze blew through the alley and John brought his jacket closer to his body. Frankly, John wished he were curled up in his chair with a nice, hot cup of tea but they were close to wrapping up this case. It wouldn’t be long before Sherlock found where the culprit was hiding and then they could take a day off before – 

A noisy sneeze snapped John out of his thoughts as he turned around to find Sherlock looking unpleasantly at his gloved hand. Another sneeze erupted from the detective as John pulled out a tissue and handed it wordlessly to his friend. Sherlock nodded his thanks and continued examining the traces of dirt the killer had left behind. Before John could comment on the situation, Sherlock’s eyes lit up and he said, “This way, John!” indicating he knew exactly where their killer was. Within an hour, the case was solved.

~*~

Since the sneezing incident, John had been keeping a closer eye on Sherlock (which surprisingly had been easier than he expected since Sherlock seemed to be staying in the flat more often than not during their down time in between cases). John had managed to drag Sherlock to the grocery store and bought some canned soup to soothe Sherlock’s sore throat (as much as the detective did not want to admit it). It seemed as if Sherlock were returning to normal when one day, as they were leaving the flat, he collapsed right on top of John. 

John let out a very manly squeak (but if asked John would say it was more of a grunt) as they toppled to the ground; the soldier struggled to get out from under his flatmate. After a few attempts, he managed to wriggle himself out and poked Sherlock to wake him but he was out cold. John half-dragged, half-carried the detective to the sofa because John was not dragging Sherlock all the way to his room. He adjusted Sherlock so that the detective was comfortable and removed his jacket and shoes. He brought a spare blanket and draped it over Sherlock’s sleeping figure; he then prepared a tray with medicine, water, tea, and a covered bowl of chicken soup and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

Satisfied, John sat in his own chair and pulled out his laptop only to find himself staring at Sherlock’s sleeping form. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of worry for his flatmate. Yes it was just the flu but Sherlock never got sick; it just didn’t happen. John closed his laptop and decided to rest his eyes. 

~*~

“You know John, a doctor shouldn’t fall asleep while looking after a patient.” A familiar voice said as John woke with a start. He looked over to the couch to find Sherlock, wrapped in the blanket, sitting upright and watching him with an amused expression. The bowl of soup was empty and the medicine gone.

“Right then, um, sorry.” John stumbled over his words. “I must have dozed off.” 

“Thank you.” Sherlock said quietly, almost inaudible and he gave John one of those rare smiles, just a slight quirk of his lips. John didn’t say anything as he got up to collect the tray and deposited it in the sink in the kitchen. He then went back to the sitting area. 

“Let me just check if you have a fever. If not, you should be back to normal in a couple of days.” John said as he placed a hand on Sherlock’s forehead. In a quick blur of motions, Sherlock grabbed John’s hand and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a fleeting moment – over as soon as it started and John was not sure if he had imagined it. 

“That’s another thanks for taking care of me.” Sherlock smirked, leaving John in a daze. John nodded and sat down next to Sherlock. When the shock finally set in, he turned as red as a poppy and Sherlock laughed. 

“I could get used to those. In fact, I don’t mind them at all I think.” John said slowly, grinning back at Sherlock. He moved closer to the detective and was engulfed in Sherlock’s embrace. The pair sat quietly, soaking up each other’s warmth, until their breaths became slow and in sync as they drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

~*~

“You don’t look well John. Are you feeling all right?” Sherlock asked his soldier who was currently wrapped up in three blankets and Sherlock’s blue robe. 

“What does the world’s only consulting detective think?” John said sulkily as he sipped the hot tea Sherlock had made him.

“I think you look quite adorable when you are wrapped up like a present in all those blankets.” Sherlock replied. 

“The great Sherlock Holmes does not use words like “adorable”. Besides, it’s your fault I’m sick anyway. That is if you hadn't kissed me I probably wouldn't have gotten sick.”

“But you liked it.” 

“I can’t argue with that. In fact, I wouldn’t mind it right now if you would be so kind.” John sniffed. 

“That can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading uwu


End file.
